


MEANIE STOP: Fanworks Fest

by meaniestop



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, fanworks fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaniestop/pseuds/meaniestop
Summary: Meanie Stop™ EST. 2016. Welcome to the first fanworks fest for MEANIE (민규 x 원우)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Meanie Stop! Your one stop shop for your Meanie cravings. ヽ(*⌒▽⌒*)ﾉ

Here are the Guidelines and Frequently Asked Questions that you should take note of.  (´• ω •`)ﾉ

Please click [o(〃＾▽＾〃)o](http://meaniestop.tumblr.com/guidesnfaq) me to be redirected to our Guidelines + FAQs page! 

**Author's Note:**

> Contact us at:  
> http://twitter.com/meaniestop  
> http://meaniestop.tumblr.com  
> meaniestop@gmail.com


End file.
